Corona
Not to be confused with Corona Mountain Corona is Emile's Typhlosion in his Let's Play of Pokémon Colosseum. He was the second Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon Colosseum Episode 3 "Grass, Fire, Orre Water?" Corona was caught as a Shadow Quilava from Rosso. Episode 15 "Purification" Corona was purified, along with Marshall and Affection at Relic Forest. Episode 16 "Camerupt is an Idiot" He was named Corona by GodlyLuigi in episode 16. Episode 17 "I Believe in Mirakles" Corona evolved from a Quilava into a Typhlosion after a battle at the Pyrite Building while backtracking to find Mirakle B at Pyrite Cave. Moves Current Moves *Fire Blast *Smokescreen *Brick Break *Flame Wheel Previous Moves *Sunny Day *Dig Trivia *Corona's Nature is Sassy, which is not very beneficial, as its Speed stat is its 2nd most important Stat. *Corona, while limited, has a vital role of lowering Shadow Pokemon's accuracy with Smokescreen, making Shadow Pokemon less likely to hit Corona's team in addition to putting it to asleep with Marshall's Yawn. Especially since Colosseum does not have more than 1 Shadow Pokemon for each particular trainer fight (XD has multiple Shadow Pokemon in a trainer fight, including Greevil whose first battle sees him use six). *Corona was the only Pokémon on his team that needed to evolve, except for Affection, who did not yet have an evolution in Pokémon Colosseum. *Quilava was selected because Chugga had already used a Croconaw from Pokemon Crystal, and he didn't think much of Bayleef as well as not wanting half of his team being weak to Bug (Espeon and Umbreon are both weak to Bug Types). **However, using Corona was a challenge, since not only does it have a limiting movepool, but also a lot of the bosses are good against it. Either bosses have strategies, such as Miror B's Rain team, Dakim's Earthquake strategy, Venus's Attract spam (Gender is Male, leaving it vulnerable to Females), and Ein's Rain team, or coverage, such as Earthquake or Surf. *He almost always says "M-m-my Corona" every time when Corona comes out. This is a reference to the song "My Sharona" by The Knack. **Near the end of the Let's Play, he even said "B-b-bye Corona" when Corona fainted. *In the battle against Nascour, Corona was extremely helpful along with Saikou, but against Evice, he fainted against Evice's Slaking before he could do anything, leaving Emile unable to reliably beat Evice's Scizor later on. *Corona is the second Johto starter Pokémon he's used. This makes Johto the region with the record for the most starter Pokémon used. This one was already in its second stage of evolution when caught; he received Odairu from Professor Elm as a Totodile *Corona is Chugga's second Pokémon that has both Fire Blast and Flame Wheel, the first being RK9. *Emile sometimes forgets he ever used Corona."So, the other day in conversation about videos, I recited my FireRed, Crystal, Emerald, XD, and Platinum teams from memory." "Why not Colosseum? I got five of them, but I'm ashamed that I forgot Corona existed." - Chuggaaconroy in this Tweet and this one. **He once named 35 out of his 36 teammates, but could not remember Corona. References Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Colosseum Category:Male Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fire Types Category:Mammals Category:Captured in a Poké Ball Category:Shadow Pokémon Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Former Shadow Pokemon